kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Game of Kyle
My Dream Game is based on the Roleplay and would have the main events in it. It will also have almost everything I can think of that I have ever wanted in one game. The main point of the Game is Creativity, It's all about Creativity and doing what you want. Estimated Unit Variety in the Game is around 7,520. Over 100 Factions Estimated Weapon Variety in the Game is around 50,000. Gameplay It will pretty much be a RTS/FPS Hybrid. The RTS mode will be like C&C or COH, and the FPS mode will be like Battlefield. Well Playing in the sky in the RTS camera you can select any Unit on the map that you own and then press a button to control them in FPS mode. FPS mode will also have a button so you can switch to a Over the shoulder View for those who like that view. My Favorite idea for the game and my main dream point in the game would be that it has a Army Customizer that you can make a vehicle, or a soldier, or a building for a base, Etc. You would be able to use designs from other things and kinda have a mix of already existing designs, Or you could make it from scratch if you really want to (It will be as easy as it can be). The Main Game Menu Options would be: Campaign-'Play through 35 missions about the Roleplay. 'Skirmish-'Play with up to 15 AI players (Friend or Foe) On a 2*2 Mile map To A Solar System Sized Map. 'Multiplayer-'It's pretty much the same as Skirmish but you can Play online or against Friends. 'Sand Box-'Test out armies in a sandbox mode, or do whatever you want because it's a Sand Box and you can spawn whatever you want. 'Evolution-'Play a Civilization Type game but you can zoom all the way down to the people and play as them (Stone Age-Your version of the Future) 'Map Creator-'You can make a small map all the way up to a complete planet and Can be used in any Mode listed Above. (The Map Creator would be as easy or easier than Far Cry's) 'Army Designer-'''You are able to create an army down to little details and they can be an army of any type or size. Once you create your army you just save it and you can play with it in Skirmish, Multiplier, or Sand Box. You can design Infantry or Calvary, Artillery, Vehicles, Naval Vessels, Air Craft, or Space Ships.There would be plenty of designs for Armour or other military assets that you'd be able to use. '''Graphics It will be realistic as much as possible and the physics engine will be realistic as well(I don't want Indestructible or floating things). Everything will also have Weight and gravity will be as realistic as possible for planets. Factions Role play Armies * The Kylelandian Empire * The Brotherhood of Kylar * The Brotherhood Of Destruction * XTonia * Franklandia * PhoenixLandia * Beavcoon Nation * The WolvesLandian Republic * Tryalls * FoxLandia * Psycho Brigade * TigerLandia * GekoLandia * The Crimson Warriors * Krin * Rebellion * The Darkness * The Great Ones * The Nano Army * The Vitae Viridi Real Life Armies Real life Armies will be separated into different Wars/Time Periods because of technology Advancement. * USA - Revolutionary War, War of 1812, Mexican War,American Civil War, Spanish-American War, WW1, WW2, Korean War, Vietnam War, Gulf War, War on Terror. * British - Medieval Times, French-Indian War/Revolutionary War, French Revolutionary Wars, War of 1812, Zulu War, WW1, WW2, Gulf War, War on Terror. * Germany - Medieval Times, First Samoan Civil War, Franco-Prussian War, WW1, WW2, War on Terror. * Italy - Roman Empire, Medieval Times, War of the Austrian Succession, French Revolutionary Wars, Napoleonic Wars, WW1, WW2, Gulf War, War on Terror. * French - Medieval Times, Revolutionary War, French Revolutionary Wars, Napoleonic Wars, WW1, WW2, Vietnam War, Gulf War, War on Terror. * Russia - Medieval Times, 1700's, 1800's, WW1, WW2, Cold War, Modern Day * China - Ancient China, Medieval Times, 1700's, 1800's, 1940's, 1960's, Modern Day * Japan - Ancient Japan, Japanese Civil Wars (1000-1500), Introduction to the Western World, WW1, WW2, Modern Day Wanted DLC Armies Star Wars * The Galactic Empire * The First Order * The Sith Empire - KOTOR, SWTOR * The CIS/ Trade Federation * The Galactic Republic - KOTOR, SWTOR, THE CLONE WARS * Rebal Alliance/ New Republic/ The Resistance * Mandalorian * The Eternal Empire Command and Conquer * The Brotherhood Of Nod - C&C1, Tiberian Sun/Dawn, Tiberium Wars/Kane's Wrath, Tiberian Twilight * The Global Defense Initiative - C&C1, Tiberian Sun/Dawn, Tiberium Wars/Kane's Wrath, Tiberian Twilight * Scrin - Tiberium Wars/Kane's Wrath * CABAL * Forgotten * Soviet Union - Red Alert 1, Red Alert 2/Yuri's Revenge, Red Alert 3/Uprising * Allies - Red Alert 1, Red Alert 2/Yuri's Revenge, Red Alert 3/Uprising * Empire of The Rising Sun - Red Alert 3/Uprising * Yuri Army * GLA - Generals/Zero Hour, what's left of Generals 2 * China - Generals/Zero Hour, what's left of Generals 2 * USA - Generals/Zero Hour, what's left of Generals 2 Act of War/Aggression * USA * Task Force Talon * Consortium * USA * Chimera * Cartel Halo * UNSC * The Covenant * The Flood DOOM * Demons of Hell WarHammer 40k * The Imperium of Man * Chaos * Eldar * Orks * Tyranids StarCraft * Terran * Protoss * Zerg Supreme Commander * UEF * Cybran * Aeon Illuminate * Seraphim Ashes of the Singularity * Post-Human Coalition * Substrate Grey Goo * Humans * Grey Goo * Beta * Shroud Dishonored * Empire of the Isles * The Void Mass Effect * Alliance * Geth * Cerberus * Reapers * Kett * Remnants Star Trek * United Federation of Planets * Klingon * Borg Battlestar Galactica * Cylons Robocop * Detroit City Police Department Independence Day * The Harvesters Aliens * Colonial Marines * Aliens * Yautja (Predator) Starship Troopers * Starship troopers * Arachnids G.I Joe * G.I Joe * Cobra MARVEL * Heroes & Villains * HYDRA DC * Heroes & Villains Fallout * U.S * China * Brotherhood Of Steel Red Faction * EDF Half-Life * Combine Crysis * C.E.L.L. * Ceph * United States Homefront * Korean People's Army Killzone * Helghan Empire Wolfenstein * Nazi Terminator * Skynet Doctor Who * Dalek * Cybermen * Judoon * Sontaran * Time Lord Far Cry * Privateers * Pirates * Omega Force * Royal Army * Project At Eden's Gate Lord of the Rings * Mordor * Gondor * Elves * Dwarves Might & Magic * Stronghold * Inferno * Haven * Academy * Fortress * Necropolis * Sylvan * Dungeon Warhammer * Forces of Order * Forces of Chaos * Forces of Destruction * Forces of Death